Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 12: Meeting a Goddess
A/N: Before I begin the chapter, I'd like to say I'm sorry for not posting this chapter. I had both personal and online issues that were more important, and it's also the reason why this story might be my last to write on this specific fanfiction. Sorry if that means anything to you guys, but I have to say my life is more important than this. I mean, if I didn't keep my life in check I wouldn't even have the time to say this message. Anyway, onto the chapter... As things started to fade, Jack looked around to see that the sky was dark again, with stars glittering around the scene. The milky way was visible across the lit up sky, and the sun, well, it was bright. But that's when he noticed that he was in space, on a space ship. Heading toward Earth at a fairly steady pace. "Ugh, where am I? This is real, I can tell, but... why here? I guess something brought us here, don't know what. Let's see how this turns out." Jack said to himself as he walked along the ship. He managed to get to the bridge where he saw that the seat was empty. Looking around he didn't see anyone, so he sat down looking toward the- "Captain, we've targeted the ship." An officer said as they came toward Jack. "Well, you're looking at the wrong person. I'm not captain." Jack said. "Um, yes you are. You're the captain of this ship, called the S.S Fallenhide." The officer said. "Well then, what's your name then?" "Andrew sir." Andrew said. "Wait, do you remember anything that happened say, an hour ago?" "Yeah, you gave me orders to set course toward that ship over there, and now I am asking if you wish to continue this course." "Hmm, it depends on what's inside." "Well, you did tell us that the book of peace is inside that ship, and that is worth, well. It would be a fine last retirement of our pirating." Jack thought over on that sentence, apparently he was in a world where he and his best friend were space pirates, stealing treasures from empires. But if he was going to understand the world a bit more, he would have to play character. "Okay then, I wish to continue our course." Jack finally said. "Yes sir." Andrew said, before leaving the bridge. As their ship headed toward the other, they could see distinct features of it, especially it's bright blur colour, contrasting their dark red colour. "All right sir, the crew are ready to go full on attack with the enemy ship. While you go and get the captain of said ship." Andrew said. "Seems like a flawless plan. Now lets get them." Jack said as their ship rammed into the other. Jack's ship connected so that they wouldn't bounce back into space. And then Jack saw both his crew, and the other ship's crew. It was his other friends, on his ship were Adult Mumble, Gloria, Erik, Atticus, Bo, Alex and Mumble. And on the other ship were Glenda, Earl, Caris, Christina, (D)Mumble, (D)Gloria and Norma Jean. As they all fought, Jack raced up to the Bridge where he saw who the captain was. And it was none other than- "Vincentine." Jack said, Vincentine turned around to see Jack, and immediately recognised him. "Jack, where have you been?" "That's not really your problem." "Oh yes it is, I've been here for years waiting for you, pretending to be the son of the leader of the united Earth empire, and what happens when I'm assigned to the most important job? You show up with the others in some pirate attack ready to steal the book of peace. And you say this isn't my problem!?" Vincentine quietly shouted. "Okay okay, I didn't know you remembered." "Well I don't blame you, I tried convincing my "crew" that they were not they thought they were, but they thought I was crazy, and ended up giving up. But now you're here, so what do we do now?" Vincentine asked. "I guess we keep acting until something unusual happens." Jack said, before he and Vincentine fought against each other for about 30 seconds, until there were in stalemate. "If you want the book, you'll have to go through me." Vincentine said, all of a sudden, the ships jolted around as something else came onto the ships. As Vincentine and Jack raced to get out side, they saw what it was: A massive robot in a white fox suit, and it was destroying parts of the two ships, luckily Jack already came up with a plan before they got outside. Jack then climbed up one of the poles, ordering Vincentine to go on the other. When they got to equal heights, Jack cut one of the wires that held a horizontal mast, which then tilted toward the animatronic. Vincentine did the same thing, and realised what Jacks plan was. "On 3. 1... 2... 3!" Jack and Vincentine both cut the rest of the wires at the same time, with the horizontal masts heading straight toward the animatronics head, they managed to pierce some vital electronics, shutting it down. "Few that was close." Jack said, with everyone celebrating, Jack was about to leave the ship. When he saw that the animatronic arm was heading toward Vincentine. Jack immediately pushed him out of the way, with the arm catching him instead. Jack was dragged down as the animatronic fell into space. Vincentine attempted to jump down to catch him but his crew stopped him. As Jack went down, the animatronic disappeared, and a bubble of air was suddenly created around him. "Today began with such promise, and now look, my animatronic is dead, and I still don't have the book. All because of you Jack." A massive figure outside the bubble said, before shrinking and going into the bubble. The figure was a black-haired woman with a deep purple dress that seemed to fade to a gas at the bottom, her legs were also a gas that trailed as she walked towards him. "Uh huh, and you are?" Jack asked. "Eris, the goddess of discord. No doubt you've seen my likeness son the temple walls." "(laughs) you know, they don't do you justice." Jack said. "Okay then. Now, about my animatronic." "Right right, listen I'm sorry about that. I don't suppose a heart-filled apology would do." "(laughs) Heart-filled? From you? Jack, you don't have a heart. And that's what I like about you. So, I'm going to let you live. But, there's just one little thing you have to do: Get the book of peace, and bring it to me." "Right, see that's a problem for me, 'cause I had my own plans for it, ransom get rich, you know, me stuff- ah." Jack said whilst walking back, before turning around to see her in front of him. "You're not thinking big enough Jack. Steal the book for ransom and you'll be rich enough to lounge on an island beach. Steal the book for me, and you can buy the beach, and the island, and the world." Eris explained. "Hmm, you let me live, you make me rich. I retire to paradise. So far I don't see a downside. If you keep your word." Jack said. "Jack when a goddess gives her word, she's bound for all eternity." Eris said, crossing her heart. "All right, you're on." Jack said. "I know you'd see it my way. So, when you get the book of peace, follow the north star beyond the horizon, you'll find yourself in Tarterus, my realm of chaos." Eris explained. "Tarterus, I'll see you there." "It's a date then... So where were we? (laughs) Oh yeah, you were holding for your breath." Eris said, before she and the bubble of air disappeared. Jack was soon brought back up into the ship by his crew. "All right guys, we're going to a party tonight." Previous Chapter - Next Chapter T Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions